Bets
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: Because they really are the most sorry excuse for hate.


I have no idea where this came from. Actually, that's a lie. It came from the ever wonderful _IGottaFindYou _telling me in a review of my story 'Snap Shots' that she always thought Sonny and Chad had a very '10 Things I Hate About You' vibe. I'm dedicating this to her, and I hope it's not a disappointment… My writing style hasn't exactly been up to par lately. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Well, I- I- I hate you!" Sonny turned back from her detour and continuing to her original destination of the _'So Random!'_ studio. She didn't even bother to turn her back and look at the boy whose footsteps she could hear following her. Normally he would've been glad to get rid of her. After all, she was from 'Chuckle City', and he didn't have time for people like that. Sonny quickened her pace, trying to get away from his increasing footsteps. She wasn't one for hate. She was a nice girl. But he, well, he was so infuriating and she got so angry this time. Even though she couldn't quite decipher why.

Normally these arguments consisted of name calling, insults, puns, and one of them storming off in the opposite direction. Today's only lasted for a couple of minutes, and of course the day she really wasn't in the mood to pick fights, he decided to follow and further the argument. She was hoping she finally got through his thick skull by saying she hated him, but evidently she didn't.

Sonny laughed out loud at the thought. Once it got through his skull, if it even made it, where would it go?

"Hate me? Oh come now, I know the feeling is at least mutual." She heard his sarcastic tone dangerously close to her.

"No, Chad. I'm pretty sure it's not." Sonny swung around to face the smirking boy. His lapis-colored eyes looked arrogant and playful, bringing out the navy color of his prep blazer (and not the other way around, because evidently he was the one that made it such a symbol and honor to wear), while his golden hair was tousled (from the lip-locking Sonny caught him in the midst of with some extra), yet still managed to look perfect.

"I'm sure I'm the bane of your existence, Sonny."

She rolled her eyes at the sight of Chad rolling his. "Actually, you are."

"Yeah?" He scoffed, sitting down on a nearby bench. Sonny walked over, and plopped down on the opposite side.

"Yeah! You wanna know what else?"

"What?"

"I hate you!"

Sighing, Chad leaned backwards. "Sure. Ok. Just like you hate my amazing personality, and breathtaking, charmingly handsome looks." He stuck out his legs, and stretched his arms, while a puzzled, exasperated expression crossed Sonny's face.

"I _hate_ you as a whole."

"So my amazing personality and charmingly handsome looks are included?"

"Yes!"

Chad eyebrows disappeared under his fringe, while his famous smug smirk appeared. "So you agree? I have an amazing personality, and charmingly handsome looks?"

"What? No! I never said that!"

"Indirectly you did. Because if you hate me as a whole, then you have to hate my amazing personality, and charmingly handsome looks, because, let's face it, that is me."

Sonny scoffed, rolling her eyes. The only person in the world able to fit 'amazing personality' and 'charmingly handsome looks' in a conversation about themselves four times within eight sentences was Chad. He was the most arrogant, inconsiderate, vain, callous, egoistical boy she had ever met, and liked to jump up and down on her last nerve. They sat on opposite sides of the bench, and snuck glances at each other, neither of them knowing what to say next.

Finally, Sonny spoke. "No. I just hate you."

"No you don't."

"I could give you a whole list right now." Sonny stood, and paced a little.

"I'll make a bet with you." Sonny stopped, and looked down at the blond haired boy, suddenly interested. "For one thing you hate about me, I'll state two things I hate about you."

A bet. Sonny frowned a little, weighing her choices. She had never really hated much, only disliked things a lot. She pondered back and forth, wondering if she could successfully give an actual list of things. Of course, Chad did have to list two things, and she couldn't be too easy to hate. She certainly didn't want to look like a chicken, either. She could surely beat him. She stopped, scuffing her shoes across the ground.

"Deal." Sonny sat back down on the bench, still facing Chad. "And when I win?"

"Well, when_ I_ win,_ I_ expect _you_ to say whatever _I_ want on _your_ TV show," Sonny nodded, absorbing the information. "And fifty bucks."

"Ok. Fine." She stuck her hand out to shake, and Chad grudgingly agreed. Pulling their hands away quickly, Chad wiped his hands on his pants, and Sonny stood, starting to make a mental list of ways she hated him as she paced again.

"Are you going to start anytime soon?" Sonny turned to face Chad, just in time to watch him fake a yawn.

"As a matter a fact yes." Sonny blinked a couple of times, smiling. "I hate how impatient you are."

"Impatient? Me?"

"Yes, impatient. You." He scoffed at Sonny's superior smile.

"How am I impatient?"

"New rule. No-"

"So there are rules now?" Sonny narrowed her eyes at the light chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Yes. No arguing or questioning."

"Ok. I'll take it then. I hate how you always have you be in control."

"In control?"

"In fracture! No asking questions." The signature smirk appeared across his face. "But yes, in control. The peace picnic? That was weird, and why'd you have to try and end the feud? No one else cares! And how about all your 'perfectly thought out' schemes? They don't work. In fact, they do the opposite of work. They de-work."

"De-work?" Sonny crossed her arms.

"Yes. Oh, and I hate the way you question everything!"

"How do I question everything?"

Chad stood, rolling his eyes at Sonny's scoff. "Exhibit A."

"Ok, well, I hate how self-centered you are. It's all _Chad_, _Chad_, Chad!"

Chad gave a quizzical, blank stare at Sonny. "Well, what should it be about if it's not about me?"

"I hate-"

"Hey, it's my turn!"

"Well go ahead, your majesty."

"I hate how you're so- so- happy and perky and bubbly and unrealistic! 'Hi! I'm Sonny! Have you had a hug today?'. It's so sickening sweet, could you please be mean sometimes? I mean really. And I hate when you look at me like I'm so uncontrollable, heartless jerk like you are now."

"That shouldn't even count as one! I hate how you break rules!"

"I hate how you follow them! And how you are always nice." Sonny shook her head. She wasn't always such a good girl like he assumed. Sometimes she took water cups and used them for soda, or blamed others so she didn't get in trouble, or… Well, Sonny wasn't a complete goody-two-shoes. Or she didn't think so.

"You already used the nice one."

"No, I used the happy one."

"I hate how you never get down off your high horse-"

"What type of analogy is-"

"Someone could pour an unknown substance over you, glue feathers to your head, and put you in a tutu while you did the robot, and you'd be all like…" Sonny stopped for a minute, and started to imitate a deeper voice. "'I make messy ballerina chicken robots look good.' Do you know how annoying it is?"

"Wow, that came naturally but I'm glad I annoy you so much when I'm not trying to annoy you, because when I do try to annoy you my annoyingness must be extremely annoying." Chad went on, stifling a laugh at Sonny's puzzled expression.

"I hate how you always make up scenarios."

Sonny rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Oh come on Chad, now that's a stupid one."

"Fine. I hate how you laugh." Chad stated simply, as Sonny mouthed 'what?' quizzically looking at him.

"How I laugh?"

"Yes it's like a five year old girl on crack or something." Sonny started to open her mouth, but before she could say anything Chad cut her off. "And I thought you said no questioning!"

"Fine, no questioning."

"I hate how you contradict yourself."

"Me? Contradicting? Well then, I believe it's my turn, and I hate how confusing you are!"

"I'm not confusing!"

"Yes you are! You're nice and then mean and then vain and then not vain and- and- ugh! Do you talk to hear yourself talk, then Chad? Because you certainly are confusing. Actually, I hate how confusing you are and how you talk to hear yourself talk!"

"That's two, so I'll give four because someone couldn't stand waiting until their turn." He gave a pointed glare at Sonny before continuing. "I hate how confusing you are! And how you let that Blondie girl bug you so much, and how I always get sucked into your relationship schemes, that de-work." Chad stopped as Sonny opened her mouth.

"What relationship schemes?"

"There was you 'love triangle' with James and Blondie, then there was Ms. Bitterman and that Chuckles the Clown, who you claim to be your director, and let's not forget Selena. You wanted to be her friend, so you used me, and that guy you haven't shut up about all week that- that _Benny Boo_ person-" Chad scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Bennet?"

"Whatever! He was so into you, and then he wasn't, and then he was! And then he wasn't. Could you please make up your mind? I mean honestly."

"How does that affect you?!"

"Because I have to listen to you all day going on and on and on and on and may I continue?"

"Go right ahead!"

"I hate that you're so dramatic."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is good!" Sonny laughed in disbelief. "Me? Dramatic? Coming from Chad Drama Cooper?"

"Yes. I think you're overly dramatic, and that is my name, don't wear it out, minus the 'drama part' of course." Chad winked and clicked his tongue, as he started to meander around.

"Ok, I'm not going to ask a question-"

"Wow, it's a miracle!"

"I hate how _you're_ so dramatic." Sonny followed him as they made their way nearer the parking lot.

"Ok, well I hate how you are constantly blushing and constantly smiling."

"Oh, well sor-ry. I'll try to control myself." Sonny's sarcastic tone was evident, while she nodded as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"What do people see in you?"

"What type of comment is that?"

"I hate how girls fall down in admiration at your feet!"

Chad wiggled his raised eyebrows, smirking again. "Jealous?"

"Oh no! It's like the opposite of jealous. In fact, I'm so un-jealous, it's like anti-jealous-ness."

"Oh, sure Sonny."

"It is! It's like negative jealousness." Sonny did the little 'psh' laugh-sigh that Chad couldn't help but smile at. She was so jealous.

"Ok, well I hate how guys are madly in love with you." Chad continued to meander through the parking lot, as Sonny stopped suddenly, mouth hanging open, agape.

"Guys? In love with me?"

Chad laughed a little, turning around and seeing Sonny's face. "Sonny, are you seriously that blind?"

"No, but-"

"No 'buts'-"

"Then-"

"No 'thens', I hate how you always think I'm lying. I'm not always the bad guy! You never believe me!"

"I do to! I hate how you annoy me so much!"

"I hate how you annoy me so much! It's frustrating and, well, annoying! I hate how frustrating you are!"

"I hate the 'good-good' conversations! They're pointless, and you always go and pick fights!" A silence surrounded them, with Chad left just standing there, unsure of what to say. He thought for a minute, before opening his mouth.

"I hate '_So Random!_'. It's a stupid name for a stupid show." Sneering, he peered over his shoulder a little, just in time to see Sonny's jaw slack in annoyance.

"How does that have anything to do with me?"

"You're on it! And it's stupid, so that makes you stupid. I hate how you're on _'So Random!'_!"

"Well, I hate how you're on 'Mackenzie Falls'." Sonny crossed her arms.

"I hate how clumsy you are and how you always stutter over your words and stuff."

"I do not always stutter over my words- and, and stuff! I hate how you never see good in anybody because you're so wrapped up in yourself! You're like Mr. Vanity!"

"Oh yeah? Well I hate how you're so stupid cute and I hate your pretty hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it."

Sonny's eyes grew wide in amazement. "Did you just call me cute?"

"So what if I did?" Chad grew slightly annoyed at himself, and kicked a rock in front of him.

"I hate how you deny things and your sparkly eyes!"

"Well, I hate how you just hated me for two reasons when it was supposed to be one and how you think I deny things when I don't!"

"I hate you because you sound like a chicken when you say 'Peace out, suck-ahs!'" Sonny jumped out in front of him and imitated his voice, flashing a peace sign in the midst.

Chad stopped, facing her. "I hate how you try to imitate perfection by mocking me, when it's clearly impossible, and that you make me all soft and feel bad for you. It's like a banana or something, its soooo annoy-ING!"

Sonny shook her head, and kept re-opening and closing her mouth, to the point where Chad thought she looked like a fish. "I hate you because I'm running out of reasons to hate you!"

"I'm not running out of reasons to hate you!" Chad yelled as he continued to look at Sonny. "I hate your nervous little laugh thing, and your overly excited smile, and how when Benidict's-"

"Bennnet!"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! The point is when his name is mentioned your face lights up, and how your eyes are cinnamon-almond in the sun light, but cocoa-hazel when you're not in the sun, and- there are endless possibilities! I could go on and on-" Chad stopped, looking down, with the bet long forgotten. The only thing that could be heard was the wind between them.

"I hate that I don't really hate you." Sonny's quite voice broke the silence, as Chad glanced up to see her face also looking downward.

"I hate how I can't hate you." He scuffed his shoes. "I hate how I've tried and tried, but I can't."

"I hate that I have memorized your favorite song."

"I hate how I know you look best in the color purple."

This time Sonny looked up, and saw Chad starring at her. "I hate how I think you look hot in your leather jacket and that I daydream about your shirtless photo shoot in that one magazine I hate myself for buying."

"I hate how I watch 'So Random!' secretly as a guilty pleasure, just to see you."

"I hate how I never took down my posters of you after I found out you're a jerk!" Their voices began to get increasingly louder, and their eyes remained locked.

"I hate how I look forward to arguing with you every morning!"

"I hate how I've become addicted to storming on to your set!"

"I hate how I can't get someone from Chuckle City out of my mind!"

"I hate how you call my show that and that my heart beats faster over some dramatic snob!"

"I hate the feeling that twists in my stomach when I see you upset over some douche-bag with a sorry name like Benjamin."

"I hate that I only said I liked Bennet to make you jealous."

"I hate that it worked!"

"I hate how you didn't tell me it worked!"

"I hate how I hate hating this!"

"I hate how you make me hate all these things when I actually don't!"

"I hate that I'm strongly attracted to you right now!"

"I hate that I'm strongly attracted to _you_ right now!"

"I hate how- how- I actually think I like you!" Chad's brow furrowed and his face looked as surprised as Sonny's.

"I hate that I think I like you too!" A sigh of relief passed over him.

"I hate how we're actually agreeing on something!"

"I hate that you hate that we're actually agreeing on something."

"I hate that I actually like the fact we're agreeing on something!"

"Well good! Because I do to!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Pick you up at eight!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

The two got closer and closer, until there was barely any room between them.

"See you at eight." Chad whispered. Flashing his signature smile, he turned on his heel and walking back towards Studio Lot 2. Sonny stood breathlessly. She really, really wishes she could hate this feeling. It's nauseating and makes her heart beat out of her chest and her mouth go dry. She wishes she could hate it, but she can't help but love it. As she watches the blond mop of hair disappear through the doors, she sighs to herself as her stomach swirls.

"Stupid butterflies," Sonny huffed, looking down at her stomach while a red blush crept over her cheeks. She looked up towards the sky for a minute, not believing what just happened, before turning and continuing towards her studio, clutching her stomach. "I hate you. I really, really hate you."

* * *

"_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."_

_~ Julie de Lespinasse_

* * *

Why can't I ever finish these well? Towards the end it almost became complete dialogue. I think it's pretty easy to imagine their reactions of challenging each other back and forth. What did you think? The little button is right there…

And I hope it's not too much to ask, but if you favorite (which I'm honored when people do favorite) could you review? Please? Constructive criticism welcome.

Oh, and sorry for dragging this out, but I won't be back for a week because I leave for vacation tomorrow, but I have some stories ready to edited and then posted, and some ideas ready to be written. I'm hoping this vacation will get my writing mind back in gear, as stupid as it sounds.

Remember, reviews make me happy, and would be a great way to start my vacation.


End file.
